


A Christmas Snow day

by ZippyMcakeson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Snow, over night, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyMcakeson/pseuds/ZippyMcakeson
Summary: Imagine: Sherlock and Mycroft as grown men just now learning how to play in the snow.





	A Christmas Snow day

        Finally it stopped snowing and that rare amounts of sunshine that appears in London; shown down upon the snow covered city. Kaitlyn rubs her hoodie sleeve against the fogged up window peering out upon the massive amounts of snow around the Holmes mansion. It is Christmas day and with the hospitable act of Mr. and Mrs. Holmes. Everyone was invited for a Christmas party  on Christmas Eve up at the Holmes estate. Shortly after the party an  enormous snowstorm hits, making almost impossible to get back to London. Adding up to their kind acts for the day Mr. and Mrs. Holmes insisted that everyone should stay the night. After some complains from Sherlock who was dragged to the party in the first place by John. Everyone finally agreed into stay, spreading out throughout the mansion. Kaitlyn's eyes lit up with joy at the beautiful sight of snow. "Greg! Sherlock! John! Mycroft! come look at this! shouts Kaitlyn kneeling up against the window near the huge elegantly decorated Christmas tree.

        A half asleep Greg with his t-shirt twisted awkwardly around his chest and loose fitting flannel Pajama trousers; walked up into the living room with two cups of coffee. Setting the mugs on the coffee table; Greg runs a hand over his eyes and hair. “What is it love?” He asked making his way around the many presents and furniture occupying the room. Placing a hand on Kaitlyn’s shoulder and the other on the cold window Greg peers outside “whoa…” He breathed staring out upon the massive blanket of snow. Next my big brother John came running into the room, with his t-shirt and gym shorts twisted as well. “What is it?!” he asked with his eyes half open. “Come here.” Kaitlyn beckoned motioning to the window. John’s eyes widen at the same sense. The three of us stared out of the gigantic window speechless until a loud thump and some cursing rang through the mansion. “Sherlock! Keep your experiments away from my room.” “You haven’t been here for a day, and you are already making a mess.” Exclaimed Mycroft taking what looks like a trash bag containing a human heart and liver to Sherlock’s room. “Oh lighten up Mycroft I’m leaving today anyway, and put that back, It’s an experiment!” John shakes his head still staring outside “I wouldn’t make any promises you can’t keep Sherlock!”

        Sherlock pokes his head out from the loft like catwalk peering out into the living room. “What?!....Why?” “Because you never keep them that probably why.” commented a disgusted  Mycroft throwing the trash bag into Sherlock’s bedroom trash bin. “I keep my promises Mycroft!” whined Sherlock as if he was defending his year of being nice for Santa Claus. “Boys! Why don’t you stop your bickering, and come down here and look at this.” Kaitlyn chimed in glancing up to the Holmes boys about to throw punches on the catwalk. The sound of footsteps and creaking stairs filled the room; as the two Holmes boys crowded around the already cramped window seal. The room became quiet as the five of us stare out upon the snow. “Well that can be a problem.” noted Sherlock his eyes dancing over the fluffy snow still falling from the sky. “Are you crazy that look amazing...and fun...anyone fancy going sledding?” John’s eyes grew with excitement, “Just like when we were kids.” Greg nods in agreement as Kaitlyn’s smile grows with joy. Pulling back from the window Mycroft and Sherlock gave Kaitlyn, Greg and John confused looks. “Sledding?” asked Sherlock

        Kaitlyn, John, and Greg stopped staring at the Holmes boys with shocked looks. “Yeah, you know when we were kids sledding down a snowy hill.”  comments Greg. Mycroft and Sherlock shakes their heads, even more confused than before. “Oh my gosh, you two never been sledding, or had a snowball fight? And or built a snowman?” asked John. Again the Holmes boys shook their heads. “We never seen the need to, we were different than the other kids.” explained Mycroft. “Well today we are going to teach you two how to have a fun day in the snow.” Smiled Kaitlyn walking up grabbing a hold of Sherlock and Mycroft’s hands. Then the five of them made their way up stairs. “Step one of having a snow day is to dress warmly.” interpreted John placing a hand on Sherlock’s back taking him into his room. Greg does the same to Mycroft leading him to his room. Kaitlyn followed picking up her clothes along the way.

        A few minutes later the five of us were bundled up enough to keep warm; but also making it to where we can walk. Sliding on a pair of gloves Kaitlyn, John, and Greg open the front door stepping outside. Sherlock and Mycroft soon followed pulling on a pair of gloves also. Lucky Mrs. Holmes had been listening on to our conversation. She stood in the kitchen holding five silver basion sled like bowels with some spray on cooking oil. Kaitlyn’s eyes sparkle at the sight of the sledding material in the elderly woman’s hands mouthing a thank you to her before joining the men outside. Sherlock’s eyes twinkle like a child on Christmas eve, as Kaitlyn hands everyone a sled. Finding a decent size hill, the five stop kneeling down in the snow. John was the first  taking the cooking oil spraying the bottom of his sled then testing it on the slick surface. “Oh, I feel like a kid again.” reflected John throwing the can aside hopping on the sled ready to go down. With a small push of his hands John went sailing down the hill laughing the whole trip. “Ok, I’m starting to get it.” said Sherlock taking the can from the snow coping John’s actions. Once sitting on the sled he looks up at Kaitlyn, Greg and Mycroft. “And slide.”  urges Kaitlyn making Sherlock smile, as he pushes off sliding down the hill shouting what sounded like a war cry down. Reaching the bottom John had to dive aside in the snow to avoid getting snow plowed by Sherlock who ends up tumbling off the sled into the snow.

        The two’s laughter rang up the snowy hill as they brush off the snow. “That was awesome!” Screamed Sherlock holding his hands above his head with the biggest smile perch upon his lips. Mycroft shuddered with his governmental stance as he watched his full grown little brother play in the cold snow.  “Now it’s your turn Mycroft.” Kaitlyn said smiling placing her own sled next to Greg’s. Mycroft’s eyebrow arches in amusement, before placing his own sled next to hers. Settling himself on the cold hard metal. Mycroft watches his little brother, and John make an effort to trudge up the slick snowy hill. Once they were clear enough Kaitlyn and Greg pushed off soaring down the hill laughing the whole trip. Taking a deep breathe Mycroft mimic their actions sliding down the hill. Adrenaline filled his veins as he reaches the bottom falling off into the snow. Quickly the elder Holmes picked up his sled turning to the two detective inspectors. “Race you two to the top.”

        After a couple trips down, and some competitive races; a unsuspecting snowballs crash landing onto the Holmes boys. Completely shocked and dazed Sherlock, and Mycroft glanced up the snowy hill to see John, Greg, and Kaitlyn with snowballs in each hand. Their eyes sparkle with interest as the two grown men stumbled back up the hill with their sleds in hand. Reaching the top the two drop the metal sleds at their feet eyeing the snowballs in their hands. A few minutes went by as Kaitlyn, Greg, and John carefully explained and taught the rules of a snowball fight. And of course the basics of how to make a snowball. After the introduction it was war at the Holmes estate. Snowballs were everywhere, snow forts and teams were made to make an effort to win the current “cold war”. A draw had to be established to end the great snowball war making everyone relieved to be able to stand up straight again with a snowball to the face. Snow Angels were introduced next with it’s friend frosty the snowman. But soon the day was growing thin, and the smell of food, and hot cocoa filled the air reminding us about our numb limbs and faces.

        Stepping inside the warm mansion we were met by Mr. and Mrs Holmes who had blankets towels,and the pajamas in which we wore the night before washed and folded. After each having a long hot shower, and filling bellies everyone gathered in the spacious living room. Mr. Holmes turned on the football game, and everyone joined in their pajamas and their hot chocolate mugs in hand. Kaitlyn sat beside Greg curled up in his side with John on the floor leaning on the base of the couch. Sherlock in a recliner similar to his in Baker Street. Mycroft standing at the window sill staring out upon the wrecked snow, occasionally glancing at the telly, and his phone.  Mr. and Mrs. Holmes in their usually recliners facing the telly. “Oh bloody hell!” screamed Greg and John at the same time. “Did you see that?!” cried Mr. Holmes. “Bloody__” he was soon interrupted with a power outage. “Well, I’m guessing that’s a sign that we all must be heading out to bed Good night everyone.” comments Mrs. Holmes striking a match lighting a couple of candles before taking her husband to bed.

        “Well i am getting tired want to turn in early?” Kaitlyn asked Greg as the five of them made their way upstairs with candle light and Mycroft's mobile light. “Only as long as we get another snow day.” response Greg. “Can we?” the Holmes boys asked heads up almost in a matter of Perry dogs looking for danger. “I guess so” comments John chuckling as Sherlock and Mycroft scurrying off to bed like kids a waiting Christmas day.


End file.
